


taste

by chaetrbl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetrbl/pseuds/chaetrbl
Summary: At a YG Party, and all you want to do is get your girlfriend alone.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	taste

**Author's Note:**

> All I know is that this was written sometime during the first couple months of 2020, lmao. Finally have works for all the pinks posted.
> 
> Also, happy Halloween! Wherever you are, I hope it's a safe one.

From across the bar, you watched your girlfriend’s lips part between the glass with laser focus, jealous of the champagne foam getting to greet them instead of your own. The room's fairly dark, but even if it wasn't you're too drawn in to miss her for a second. Eyes lowering down her chin, jawline, watching her swallow the drink; you crossed one leg over the other in your seat absentmindedly. As she sets the drink on the countertop, her eyes dart between the two men that surround her. She had introduced you when you both first arrived as producers at YG, but the names didn't stick. They weren't who you were there for.

It was Jisoo, one of girl group sensation Blackpink's members. Internationally famous artist, model, brand ambassador, actress. She carried many titles, but girlfriend is your personal favorite.

You seldom accompanied her to work gatherings. There were mostly big names in attendance, and surely no one wants to see some college kid with crushing social anxiety trailing behind one of the label's superstars all night. And while Jisoo's never pressed you to come, tonight you wanted to show her just how much she meant to you by being in attendance. 

Not to say it's been _easy_ , though. Your hand in Jisoo's had become clammier every second, squeezing her fingers when she introduced you to top executives. And when she had to take off, you found refuge at the bar, taking a Fireball shot to ease the nerves. Thankfully, you were friends with the other girls, and they had equally bounced you around for conversations and connections while Jisoo made her rounds. At least now you had a little break away from the crowds, with an unbeatable view.

Fingers snap in your face.

"Earth to Y/N, requesting coordinates."

Rosé laughed at her wit, swaying until she gripped the bar for support. She sat to your left, with Jennie standing in between, polishing off both of your forgotten drinks. You suppose Lisa's killing the dancefloor, or throwing up; maybe both.

"What are you staring at?" 

Jennie takes hold of her cheeks, turning her to face Jisoo.

"Where else _would_ she be looking, airhead?"

Rosé grins, nudging your knee. "She looks good, huh?"

 _She looks good every day_ , you thought. But right now, good isn't proper vocabulary. She was mesmerizing. Jet black hair flowed down her back like a stroke of ink. Her shimmering gold long sleeve top nearly plunged between her breasts, the small necklace you had gotten for her birthday on full display over her collarbone. Her cream skirt ended in the middle of her beautifully toned thighs, spots where your lips have left their fair share of praise. _God_ , those thighs. You were sitting feet away from her, thinking of all the ways you could part them and fuck her-

Rosé's fingers snap again. Both girls are looking at you incredulously.

You flinch back, startled.

"Good is a word," you croaked lamely.

They both laugh, Jennie rubbing your shoulder.

"We're just teasing you, Y/N. We know how much you love Jisoo."

"In fact," Rosé sticks her finger up, eyebrow quirked. "A little _birdy_ told me there's a private patio on the roof, with a view of the city below. _I'd_ say that's a pretty romantic spot, you know, where someone could get me alone to confess their undying love to me." 

You and Jennie roll your eyes in sync, erupting a whiny Rosé. You turn back to Jisoo, mid-laugh with the producers. No matter what she does, she's always sparkling in your eyes. She finally does catch them and gives you a small wave with a smile, insides melting into a puddle.

You turn to the girls once more, determined.

"You're certain it's private?"

Jennie smirks, and it's a little unnerving.

"We'll make sure of it."

//

You gotta hand it to Rosé. The patio was small, but for two people it really does set quite the mood. A glass barrier surrounded the square roof, with different plants at all four corners. In the middle were a few scattered beach chairs, a fire pit, and a small bar. And outside of that, the city skyline. Being on YG's building, one of the tallest, the rest of the world seemed minuscule. The lights from street signs and taxis glowed faintly like stars in the sky. The music from downstairs sounded filtered, and honestly you preferred it that way. It bears a nice contrast between the noises of life below.

You leaned over the barrier on your elbows, trying to distract your mind as you waited patiently for Jisoo.

 _Rooftop in 15_ was the only text you'd sent her, hoping her phone wasn't on silent. You turned around to face the empty area, nearly contemplating laying on one of the chairs when the elevator dinged.

The doors slid open, and your girlfriend strutted out with a smile, which made you suck your breath in.

Even in the way she walks, she's beautiful. In all moments, doing anything and nothing, you could stare at her all day with a smile and erratic heart. Never have you felt so happy, calm, excited, and proud when with anyone. Jisoo and Jisoo alone does and will continue to do this to you.

"Came alone tonight, hot stuff?"

She giggles on her way to meet you, taking your outstretched hand and twirling before sinking into your embrace. Your arms wrap comfortably around her waist, while hers find your neck.

"How are you? I know I've been away from you most of the night," her thumb runs against your jugular. "The girls treat you okay?"

You giggle into her touch.

"They were fine. Obnoxious at times but they helped me be at ease."

You raise your eyebrows and nod your head towards the firepit. "It's through them that I found this place, anyways."

"Is that _so_? For what reason, if I may?"

Jisoo twirls her finger delicately over your ear, lighting up nerves down to your toes.

"Could it be because of the eyes I caught on me all night?"

 _Fuck_. She grins, pecking your lips despite the blush.

"I didn't think you noticed besides the one time." She laughs.

"How could I not notice when you look at me like _that_?"

Jisoo kisses you again, deeper than the first. You hold her waist steady as your lips crash together, a moan already slipping into her mouth. Her tongue traces over your lips just before entering your mouth, her hands gripping more firmly. With your pelvis, you push her against the barrier, her back arching as you beg for more of her inside you, without a care in the world for anyone who could see.

Your tongue meets hers, locking slowly, and Jisoo could barely keep her mouth closed, releasing huffed moans. Her hands dig underneath the collar of your shirt, nails scratching along the sensitive skin. You guide your tongue onto every corner of hers before dragging it down her lips, chin, jawline, down to her neck. The same way your eyes had followed her hours earlier.

Jisoo cranes her neck away to give you more room to work, sighing while you kiss down. Her legs start to shake beneath her, so you slide one hand down to her ass, holding her against you.

"I fucking _love_ the way you look at me, baby. The only eyes I want on me are yours." 

You groan against her throat, feeling your core pulse harder on hers. Her hands grip on your shoulders as you suck on her, reminding her who she belongs to. Jisoo moans more, head falling slack as she comes undone in your hands. Your lips reach lower, just past her collarbone.

"You looked so good tonight, Jisoo. I had to get you alone for a taste."

Jisoo chuckles above you, in between her sighs of pleasure.

"Couldn't wait until we got home?"

You take your time kissing back up her body, drinking her in like the champagne; it's only right for the woman you love. Tiny moans of your name spill off her tongue until you're there to catch them again, sucking it. Jisoo's hands slither out of your blouse and down your back until she has hold of your hips. Pleased to have your lips again, she sucks on your bottom one, and you could feel yourself dripping through your underwear.

Your voice is unsteady, but you manage. "What better place to fuck you than on top of the world, my love?" 

Jisoo's eyes roll back with a heavy moan, before you turn her around to face the nighttime sky, her ass leaving no space against you. You cup her breast with your hand, using the other to skim her chest, her waist, down to where her skirt opens. Your girlfriend's moans fill the air, one hand reaching behind to hold you close as you're hiking the skirt up.

"Oh _fuck_ , _Y/N_ ," you run your fingers over her lips, surprised to feel them slick already. She's had on perhaps the flimsiest thing she owns, you realize. The thought makes you moan hard into her ear. Jisoo whispers in between both of your heavy breathing.

"I was going to surprise you at home, as a thank you for coming with me," your fingers tease her entrance, feeling thick. "But this is so much better."

Despite the leaking in your pants, you begin to grind on Jisoo, desperately craving relief from the throbbing. Jisoo lets out a high moan as you push your fingers inside her. You bite her earlobe, fucking her at a steady pace.

You want her to remember this. That you fucked her to a view that some dream of. And while there were people who would die to be with Jisoo, you were the one that had her melting in your embrace.

She's warm, juices dripping onto your knuckles as you add a third inside. A low growl escapes her throat as she grinds back on you, and it only makes you pump into her faster.

"Baby, fuck you're soaking."

You pant against her skin as her pussy grips your fingers, your orgasm hitting first. Jisoo hears it in your moans.

"Y/N, come for me."

You shut your eyes, grabbing the top of the barrier with your free hand, and curl your fingers inside Jisoo. Every part of your body is on fire, and moans are falling out of you uncontrollably, but you can care less when you're both away from the world.

Jisoo closes her legs, intent on keeping your hand where it is.

"Be a good girl and come with me, Jisoo," you whine against her. You tease her spot with your fingers, her screams motivating you more. You turn to kiss behind her ear, sucking hard on her soft skin. Jisoo gives no warning as she climaxes against you, body jerking uncontrollably. You ride it out with her, slowing your fingers down to a halt until she's able to catch her breath. Both of you grin and your girlfriend moves stuck hair away from your sweaty face.

You slowly pull your fingers from her and put them in her mouth. Without hesitation, Jisoo sucks on them, eyes never leaving yours. 

"So, how does that taste?"


End file.
